


Meeting Your Destiny

by Laurasauras



Series: AO3 Anniversary Flash Fiction [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, fanfic giveaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/pseuds/Laurasauras
Summary: How alpha Dave and Rose met





	Meeting Your Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> what if alpha daverose? happy ao3versary btw!

It's past midnight by the time you're finished on set and you are allowed to go home. You force yourself to go back to your office instead. Your shooting itinerary needs to be adjusted for tomorrow and there is no way in hell you are going to be forcing yourself to work before everyone else arrives at 9am. You usually get set up at 7, but you saw several of the set workers looking particularly run down and you don't actually want to kill your crew. The sighs of relief from everyone when you told them they could have those extra couple hours almost make your intense anxiety over finishing on time lessen. 

You unlock your office door and smack your hand ineffectively over the light switch. Instead of the overhead light coming on, your desk lamp does. You straighten in surprise as you take in the woman sitting in your chair. 

'Look, you're very pretty and I'm happy to sign shit, but you're not allowed to be in here,' you say. 'I won't call security if you get on out now.'

She smiles at you and stands up. She walks right up to you, ignoring the door you're holding open for her.

'Mr Strider, do you ever have dreams of a world of heat and clockwork?' she asks.

You close the door and lean back into it. She doesn't give you the space you suddenly need to breathe. 

'My name is Rose,' she says, her voice low enough that you lean in despite yourself. 'I'm here to talk to you about the end of the world.'


End file.
